Twins of Opposite
by thegirlwhoisstillwaiting
Summary: When a new branch of Cadmus is discovered, so is a set of twins that couldn't be more different. Project light and project beast. Slight ocxxdickgrayson. Rating may change later in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Dick's pov**

**Earth 16**

**Mt. Justice**

**January 2011**

Nothing came from the six leaguers who disappeared for sixteen hours. Nothing at all. It frustrates me that even with my and Batman's combined detective skills, we found nothing. We can't even find Vandal Savage. But my mind re-focuses when my communicator goes off. I'm called in for a mission. I take the zeta tube from the Batcave to Mt. Justice. Batman is on screen and the rest of the team are there.

"A separate Cadmus facility has been discovered under a LexCorp warehouse in Metropolis. You are coming with Green Arrow and I to investigate. Board the Bioship. We will meet you there." Batman orders. The screen shuts off. We all run to the Bioship and board. When it takes off, Connor speaks up.

"What do you think we are going to find?" He asks. I remember when we found him at Cadmus.

"Hopefully no more clones. But no doubt more projects." Wally says.

"I hope it doesn't become the fiasco it did the first time." Aqualad reminds us. But that's all that's said until we land. We run off the ship and find Batman and Green Arrow on the roof. Green and Artemis fist bump. Batman pulls up a map on his holo computer.

"There is an express elevator disguised as a large crate. Serial number B16437. It's in the Northwest corner of the Warehouse. Robin, set the cameras on a loop. Kid flash, scout the route. M'gann, go in stealth mode and follow Kid Flash. If anyone gets close to discovering us in the warehouse, Green Arrow and Artemis will be in the rafters. They can knock out anyone coming close. Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, Zatanna and Rocket, go in stealth mode to the elevator. I will follow." Batman orders. I do as he says. I give KF and M'gann the all clear to scout. Artemis and Green Arrow set up shop. When we get the all clear, I lead the group through the warehouse. I find the crate. Superboy pries it open and we all load into the elevator. We only go down a few floors. I get out and download the main computer's files and get back in the elevator. I hack the cameras down here to only go on a loop when any of us enter a frame.

"Cameras are set down here." I inform my mentor.

"There are seven projects. Kid Flash and Artemis, go to level 37. M'gann go to level 43. Superboy and Green Arrow, level 28. Rocket, go to level 15. Robin and Zatanna, level 52. Aqualad, go to level 15. I will go to level 13. M'gann, establish a telepathic link." Batman orders.

Link established. M'gann informs.

Move out. Batman orders. After everyone leaves, I look at Zatanna.

"Tropelet su to level ytfif owt!" Zatanna cast the teleportation spell. We disappear in a puff of purple smoke and reappear in front of a door marked Project E and Project B.

"Nice. When did you learn that one?" I compliment.

"Last week." She smiles.

"Let me hack into the door real quick." I tell her. I pull out my holo computer and hack as fast as I can When I crack the code to the door, clicks and whirrs sound from inside the door. It opens, revealing two doors and an observation window of two dark rooms. The panel of buttons in front of the rooms attracts Zatanna's Attention.

"Let's hope these are the lights." Zatanna presses two buttons separate from the rest. Sure enough, the lights flicker on in both rooms. "Oh, wow." She says in a small voice. In the room on the left a small girl walks up to the glass. It must be a two way mirror because she cups her hands around her eyes and looks through the glass. She immediately pulls away and runs to the wall. She pounds her fist on the wall.

"Wake up! Wake up! I told you someone was coming!" She shouts. In the room on the right. The figure curled up on the bed rolls over and stands up. She is equally as small as the other. But her white shirt and sweats have small traces of blood. Her jet black hair rivals the other girls bronze. She approaches the glass. Her eyes are a blue with a black sclera. The other girl has the same eyes but a normal white sclera. The two girls look exactly alike besides their coloring. The one on the left is rather tan while the one on the right is sickly pale with blood red lips. Both of them have messy hair, white shirts and sweats, and bare feet. I hack into the keypads on each door until they unlock. The girls come out.

"What do they call you?" I ask them.

"To the scientists, I am project light." The brunette smiles.

"And I'm project beast." The pale one says with a raspy deep tone.

"But we want to name ourselves." Light says.

"And I want to get out of here." Beast growls.

"I'll contact the team." Zatanna decides.

_Zatanna to team. Robin and I have located two twin girls. They look about the age of maybe 10. We need to get them out of here_. She says in the link.

_Ours were just genomorphs_. KF sighs.

_Same here_. Superboy reports. The rest tell us that there were just genomorphs. We find that we found the only human like creatures.

_Return to the Bioship._ Robin and Zatanna, bring the twins. Batman orders.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, we're getting you out of here." I give the girls a smile. Zatanna has us all stand in a circle. Alarms go off.

"Look's like we don't have much time." Beast comments.

"Tropelet su to eht pihsoib!" Zatanna casts the spell. Once again, we disappear into a puff of purple smoke and reappear in the Bioship. We strap the twins into two seats and wait for the rest of the group. Once we are all on board, M'gann takes off.

"Where are we going?" Beast asks, glaring at Batman.

"Place called Mt. Justice. I'm going to need to interview the two of you to know what to do about shutting down Cadmus." He says.

"Shut… Shut down Cadmus?" Light asks.

"I mean, destroying them would be more satisfying but whatever you say, Bruce." Beast smirks. There is silence on the ship. She knows his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Grayson's pov

Earth 16

Mt. Justice

January 21st, 2011

Batman is questioning Beast. I'm sitting with Light. She is looking through a website of names so she can be something other than Project Light. She's whispering to herself. Something about the league.

"What are you saying?" I ask her purely out of curiosity.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to think aloud. But I was thinking about things I've learned. It's a force of habit. I used to do it to pass the time." She says sheepishly.

"Were you and your sister taught the same things?" I ask.

"Not likely. But, we are apart of a joint project." She says in a light voice.

"Then I have a question. How does your sister know Batman's identity?" I question her.

"Batman asked the same question when he was interrogating me. I will give you the same answer." She says. But first she looks around, then leans in. "I was not taught the secret identities. But my sister was going to be sold to the Light. Enlisted to kill the leaguers. But they couldn't sell her until she was compliant. They were trying to break her. She continuously refused." She informs.

"If your sister was to be an assassin, what were you going to be?" I ask her. She continues looking at the computer screen.

"I was an accident in the project. It was supposed to just be my sister, but our surrogate mother was prone to twins, so here I am. So the purpose was split in half. I was going to be given to the light to be their healer as well as an apprentice of Poison Ivy. So the members of the light could just keep coming back. They didn't have to break me. Healing is a gift to give, no matter who need it. But they were going to use me to break my sister. You came just in time." She smiles at me. So innocent for coming from Cadmus.

"So," I get ready to change the subject. "Have you found a name yet?" I ask.

"I really like Evangeline. You could call me Evan for short?" she offers. Zatanna walks up behind me.

"I think it sounds perfect." She says in her sing songy voice.

"I wonder what name my sister would pick." She looks over to see her walking over with Batman.

"I already have a name. Grumpy over here gave me one after the questions and reading my file." She says in a snarky tone.

"What is it?" Artemis asks as she and Wally walk in, hand in hand.

"Jetta." She smiles. I see her sharp incisors glint in the light.

"Evangeline and Jetta. I like it." Wally smiles.

"Why did you let Batman name you?" Evan asks.

"In the file, we are a combination of multiple DNA donors and artificial meta genes. Batman is one of the donors." She smirks.

"We… We have a dad? Like an actual father?" Evan squeaks.

"Yes. A few actually as well as a few mothers." Batman remains unfazed. But to me, I see the slight quiver in the corner of his mouth. He is curious about these girls.

"Kinda like how I have two DNA donors." Connor pipes up.

"Yes. M'gann, how about you show the girls around the mountain." He gives her a look.

"Sure." She smiles. "Follow me." She gestures to the girls. They get up and follow. Evan smiling and Jetta showing no emotion.

Link Established. M'gann says. I knew that was coming.

The girls shouldn't be possible, but they are. They're DNA should be unstable. But, they're fine. Batman informs us.

Who are they're DNA donors? Artemis asks before anyone else can.

You already know I am. Superman, Martian Manhunter, Black Adam, and Wotan are their other fathers. Their mother's are Black Canary, Poison Ivy, and Wonder Woman. But they also have some animal DNA. There are traces of tiger, caracal, and snow leopard. Batman informs.

It's like they wanted the perfect killer. Connor looks blank. Like he is refusing to show emotion. Just like Batman.

Three days later.

January 24th

M'gann, Zatanna, and Artemis took the girls shopping, so I'm sitting with Wally. We are playing video games. Superboy awaits next to us to play the one with the most kills. Aqualad is in the kitchen, snacking on the sushi that Zatanna and M'gann made.

"Why aren't you training?" Black Canary approaches up.

"We are." Wally smirks, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hand eye coordination." I defend.

"Where are the girls?" She asks. She has that hands-on-her-hips tone.

"Shopping. Batman sent over some money for Evan and Jetta to get their own clothes." Superboy tells her. She sighs.

"Get up. Time for training." She order. Wally and I keep playing. "Get up or i'm going to scream." she threatens. Wally immediately shuts off the console and we all run to the mission room. She turns on the training program. "Robin and Superboy." she orders. We enter the circle and I take a defensive position. Superboy takes an offensive position. He goes to kick my legs out from under me, but I jump and do a tuck over him. As her turns around, I roll back behind him. When he turns around, I give him a strong kick to the chest. It's like hitting a brick wall. He goes for a pressure point, but I jump out of his reach, grab his arm and swing. My momentum pulls his body around until he falls and I stand on his chest.

"Good, Robin. As expected." She gives me a smile. Canary turns to Superboy. "Work on your form just a tad. Try to anticipate your opponents next move based on how they are moving." She critiques him.

"Alright, I'll work on that for next time." He seems to promise.

"Aqualad, Kid Flash. You're up." She orders. They square up to each other. Long story short, Kid Flash dodged all of Aqualad's hits until he faked a hit and caught him on the other side. Wally lands on the floor and starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" Kaldur asks.

"It's nice to know that my speed isn't always an advantage." Wally smiles. Kaldur helps him up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jetta's pov**

**Happy Harbor Shopping Mall**

Due to the fact that our "father" having a wealthy secret identity, he has given us each a shiny black credit card to buy some personal belongings. I do not necessarily want his charity, but I guess it is an obligation on both our parts. For him to be financially responsible for his "children" and for Evan and I to be financially dependant on our "father". So, in light of our coming into some substantial money, the female members of the team have taken us to the town's commercial shopping center. My sister and I in borrowed clothes from Artemis.

"I have a feeling you two will have completely different styles." Zatanna looks us both up and down. The others give us looks that remind me of gears turning.

"Evan, we'll let M'gann help you find things to wear. Jetta, Artemis and I can help you." We reluctantly split up. Evan nor I say anything. Everything gets akward when they have me go to an undergarment store, but once that is all over I follow the two girls to a store named 'Urban Outfitters'.

"You can go look for things, we will pick up some things you might like to go along with what you pick." Zatanna tells me.

"What is your favorite color?" Artemis asks me. I have never had a favorite color, but I walk around the store and find no color more appealing than the other. I can't decide.

"I don't have a favorite, they are all equally appealing. I'm alright with any color." I respond to her. She looks at me blatanlty.

"Alright, have fun." Artemis gives me a smile. There is a little warm feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I dismiss it. I go from one rack to the next. Picking up what I've connected as dresses, jeans, shirts, and some jackets. When I find the girls, they are surprised with my selections.

"I didn't peg you as the dress type." Artemis smirks. Zatanna grins.

"I did! I grabbed her some as well as some skirts and tights to go with them since it's winter." Zatanna sounds quite excited to shop. They push me into a changing room with all of the clothes under the guidelines that I come out and show them everything, and that I try on all of the shirts with jeans. After trying everything on, they usher me to the checkout. The woman is quite shocked that I am buying all of this. She hands me the giant shopping bag and the girls lead me to a new store called 'Journeys'. There are shoes on every square foot of wall.

"Shoes are a girl's best friend. Choose wisely." Zatanna says in an expectant tone. One of them pushes me toward a rack of leather boots. I pick black and white pairs of what seems to be called 'Doc Martens'. Such weird names for shoes. I find myself in front of the Converse section, and pick a pair of black high tops, and red ones. In the Vans section, I pick the grey ones. I even pick a pair of black flats and a pair of tan moccasins. The girls push me toward a rack of fuzzy boots. Apparently, the are called 'Ugg'. Does that mean ugg as in ugly or ugg as is ugh? I pick a tall chestnut pair with four buttons on the side. The girls approve, but they make me get a pair of black knit ones. I feel the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach once again. I dismiss it like I did before.

"You are really shocking us with your clothing decisions." Artemis comments when we are in the department store's section of winter coats.

"Is it because of the way I look?" I question.

"Kinda, but you seemed to be a lot like Batman. Serious and taking a liking to black." Zatanna explains.

"Oh. I get it." I give them a smile. They seem shocked. "What is it?" I ask.

"We thought you didn't really like us." Artemis nearly laughs.

"Oh, I don't not like you. I just, haven't gotten to know anyone but my sister." Things get quiet. I continue browsing coats. I get a black pea coat and a grey downed coat. They usher me to another store. I am forced to buy more clothes from a place called 'American Eagle'. It's like the Urban Outfitters but the clothes are more generic. A pair of girls look at me shopping and whisper to each other. I catch what their saying with my super hearing.

"Why is the grunge girl here?" The platinum blonde asks her golden blonde friend.

"I don't know. I can't believe someone let her walk out of the house in such poor fitting clothes." Goldilocks scowls.

"It's tragic." Platinum sighs. I slowly browse closer and closer to them. Zatanna and Artemis begin bringing me clothes. Once I am right next to them, I flash a smile with my teeth.

"Might want to think before you talk about someone who might hear you." I tell them. The two girls look at me, shocked that I heard them, and walk away. I continue shopping. When I go in to try on, I run into Evan, she and M'gann have just finished trying on. I see a lot of pastel colors.

"Hey!" She smiles.

"Hello." I make a small smile. The small exchange is short. After about an hour of trying on, We check out. We meet Evan and M'gann in a Sephora. They teach us about makeup. I've seen it on some of the scientists, so it seems easy. Once I try it on myself, it's a bit messy, but one of the makeup store ladies helps me and gives me tips on how to do it. It all comes to Evan naturally. Maybe she already tried it earlier with M'gann. I buy a big eyeshadow palette, a few mascaras, some eyeshadow crayons, some lipsticks, and some eyeliners. Evan goes with simple palettes so she can go for a simple natural look. I want to be able to do it all. The girls take us to a bathroom so we can put on some of our new stuff. When we both emerge, Evan is wearing a lavender dress with lightly colored tights and white uggs. All topped off with a blue winter coat. I'm wearing a deep red skater dress with long sleeves, black tights and the black doc martens. On top, I have the black pea coat and a knit grey hat.

"You two are polar opposites." M'gann seems amazed.

"Not too much, you should see the other stuff Jetta got." Zatanna remarks. I grab my bags and some of Evans with my super strength and we make our way out of the Happy Harbor mall. We run into Platinum and Goldilocks again. They look at me like I'm a different person. They probably think I am. I give them the same smile and they are taken aback. It seems that it's clicked who I am. A wave of satisfaction rolls through me. We load our stuff into the car and Artemis drives us back to the mountain. I bring all of my clothes to my room and put them away in the closet and dresser. Shockingly, there is a lot. When I am done, I straighten my dress and walk out to the kitchen, I smell food.

"Do you want a burger?" M'gann asks as she flips a patty.

"Sure, never had one before." I tell her. She isn't shocked. I sit next to Evan and wait for her to assemble a burger and slide it over to me. I feel like I'm being watched. I just barely pear around in the corner of my eye. The second I see all of the guys on the couch, I realize how silent it is. I take a bit of my burger. Still silent. Evan and I just sit in the awkward silence eating out burgers.

"Do you like them?" M'gann asks.

"Yeah they are really delicious." I tell her. Still silence. I look at M'gann and tap my head.

_Yeah? _She asks in my mind.

_Why is it so quiet?_ I ask. Referring to the boys.

_I think they are just curious about you and Evan. I think they just aren't used to the two of you looking like normal little girls._ M'gann explains her thoughts.

_I'm not a little girl. _I remind her. _But sure, I guess they aren't used to me looking normal._ M'gann gives the boys a look and they return to their video games, shouting profanity and getting competitive.

"So, Black Canary stopped by earlier to see the girls, while you were all shopping." Connor pipes up.

"Yeah, but instead she made us train since you weren't here." Wally snarks.

"She came to see us?" Evan seems sad that she didn't get to see Canary. After all, she is one of our mothers.

"I'm sure you'll get to see her another day." Artemis, reassures as she walks over to Wally and sits across his lap.

"I hope so." Evan looks at me. I hear the computer interface announce someone coming via zeta tube. I get up and Evan follows. We get to the end of the hallway and peer around the corner. It's Wonderwoman and Martian Manhunter.

"Hello, Evangeline Jetta." Martian Manhunter greets.

"Hello!" Evan smiles. She is getting very excited. She mindlessly straightens her dress and stands up straight. I remain the same.

"You must be our daughters." Wonder Woman smiles. I stare at her diadem. Our mother makes me feel like she is going to bark orders at any minute. I feel ready to squirm under pressure. Evan has the largest grin on her face, I remain unchanged. I do not feel these people at my parents.

"It's nice to meet you, Diana and J'onn." I make a play at being polite. Evan elbows me. They give us warm smiles.

"I see you have found suitable clothing." Wonder Woman acknowledges.

"Yeah, M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna took us shopping today. We got a lot." Evan smiles. I'm staring at Martian Manhunter. His red eyes interest me. He gets a look of interest as well.

"How did you do that, Jetta?" He asks.

"Do what?" I am confused.

"Your sclera changed from white to black." He informs. I frown and change them back to white. I must have done it subconsciously.

"You do not have to hide it." He assures. I let them shift back to black. "How do you do it?"

"I don't really know. Mental command?" I wonder.

"Have you ever tried changing anything else?" He asks. I haven't I think about my hair. I think about making it go from waist length to shoulder length. Nothing happens. I think about my teeth. I know how to make my canines shrink back to normal, but instead, I allow them to grow into the ever so slightly longer and sharp teeth.

"Usually, that's all I can do." I open my mouth to show him my teeth. "Just eyes and teeth."

"Maybe over time you could develop the shifting ability, if it is anything like my own." He shrinks down and becomes a boy about my height. I realize he looks exactly like a boy version of me. I must look a lot like Superman, because this small boy version of me looks a lot like Superboy. I also seem to look like the Amazon before me. We both have straight, jet black hair but mine is much longer. We both have blue eyes, but mine are bigger and the color is icy. We both have the same straight nose, but, my lips are not as full as hers. Mine are a slightly deeper red as well. but, I'm sure her red is from a lipstick. We both have a similar build as well. Slender with muscle tone. But she has curves that I may gain when I get older.

"Have you been trained?" Wonder Woman asks. Evan shakes her head but I nodd.

"Cadmus trained me." I tell her.

"Could I see what you can do?" She asks.

"Well, I am in a dress." I feel uncomfortable with fighting in something so free.

"Don't worry, Jetta." Evan starts. "Your tights arent see through anyway." She smiles. She has never seen me fight either.

"Oh, might as well." I shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jetta's Pov**

**Mt. Justice**

The floor lights up in a white circle. It identifies me as Jetta. Wonder Woman calls the entire team to test me in hand to hand combat. Her chosen opponent for me is Superboy. We both take a stance.

"Let Superboy make the first move. Show me your defense before offense." She orders. I hate it, but I nod. Superboy takes a step forward and swings. I drop and summersault between his legs. As he turned to face me, he fakes a right his and kicks my legs out from under me. I roll away and flip up. I dodge his hit and vault over him in an arch, landing on his shoulders. I twist, causing him to fall. When we land of the floor, superboy is on his back, my knee is to his chest, my hand is drawn back.

"Superboy. Status: Failed." The computer speaks. I bring my hand back to myself, my nails have become claws. They haven't done that in a long time. I get of Superboy and step back.

"I am quite approving in your defensive fighting style." She gives me a smile. I do not register the warmth I feel when speaking to the girls of the team. I think it is because I feel that they are friendly. Wonder Woman feels cold to me. I believe she doesn't like me for the same reason that I haven't met Superman. She feels off about having a child engineered with her stolen DNA.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Robin, why don't you give it a try." Wonder Woman orders.

"Yes, ma'am." He obeys. We both take a stance. I throw a blow and he dodges with ease. This is the acrobat. His strengths are from training with one of my fathers as well as being a Flying Grayson. He does a roundhouse kick that nearly connects with my chest but I leap into the air, vaulting over him like I did Superboy. I feel my canines grow into fangs. There is a low growl in my throat. It gives Robin the distraction I need to land a hit and I copy him and roundhouse kick him. He goes air born. I swing and connect down with his chest, slamming him into the ground.

"Robin. Status: Failed." The computer reads. Wally laughs.

"I want to try this!" Wally steps up to me. He takes a defensive but loose stance. The speedster makes fast jabs that I can just barely dodge. He speeds up so I keep a stable stance, letting him hit me. After a few hits, I do an allusion and kick him in the head. He doesn't go down, he moves around me to different places. I close my eyes and feel how he hits me and find the pattern. When he finally moves back in front of me, I open my eyes and catch his fist. I twist and push him down.

"Kid Flash. Status: Failed." The computer reads.

"I gotta say, you are pretty cool." Kid Flash laughs as I put a hand out and help him up.

"Thank you." I give him a small smile. Artemis gives me a high five.

"I am quite interested in your fighting style." Wonder Woman gives a smile. I nod.

"Thanks." I nod. Martian manhunter, looks to me.

"I see that your claws may also be a part of your shapeshifting." He comments. I smile.

"Maybe I could learn how to shapeshift." I think about it.

"That would be so cool!" Evan gets excited.

"Yeah we could actually look alike." I joke. The team laughs.

"You gotta admit, you both look extremely alike." Zatanna starts.

"But polar opposites." Robin finishes. I feel warm in my chest. It's not like the warm pit of my stomach when the girls are friendly to me.

"I believe the girls should be experiencing the world outside these walls. Why don't you take them back into town. Go to a movie or a restaurant for dinner." Martian Manhunter suggests.

"That could be fun, we will be sure to do that." Robin says. The warm feeling continues. I do not know what it is. I hear two communicators go off in the ears of the Leaguers.

"We have to go, it was nice meeting the two of you." Wonder Woman tells us as they leave in the zeta tube.

"I have an idea." Zatanna goes. She and Artemis have some pretty amused smiles on their faces.

"Lemme guess," Wally starts, "there's a party." He looks at the girls.

"Here in Happy Harbor." Artemis cocks her head back.

"Are you talking about the party at Mal's?" Connor asks them.

"Yeah." Zatanna smiles. Kaldur begins to disapprove.

"Mal is over fifteen. there may be alcohol at this party. How old are the two of you?" He asks us.

"We are thirteen." Evan answers with the truth.

"We'll be fourteen in April. But we do not have to drink anything we arent supposed to." I assure.

"It could mean that they'll meet the upperclassmen that they'll be going to highschool with next year." Artemis tries to convince them to let us go. Evan and I make pouty faces to Kaldur.

"Fine. But for social introduction purposes only." He allows. I smile. Artemis takes me to my room to change for the party. Apparently I look to young. She has me put on a pair of high waisted jeans and a short red tanktop with my black coat. I put on my black doc martens and let her do my makeup dark. I shift my scleras white and let my teeth shrink back to normal. She has me on a leather studded bracelet and spike earrings. When I look in the mirror, I look like a badass. I have to admit I like looking like this. My eyemakeup and lipstick are both dark. We go to the garage where I see Evan. She is in white jeans and a blue tunic shirt with her coat. We swap grins and get in the car with the girls. Robin, Wally, and Superboy take the motorcycles. Kaldur didn't want to come since he doesn't like hiding his gills. When we get to the party, it's a large house. Before we get out of the car, The girls turn to Evan and I.

"Your last name is Kent. To Happy Harbor, the two of you are Connor's little sisters since you look so alike. You are coming to Happy Harbor High School next year. That's all. So you are Evan Kent and you are Jetta Kent." M'gann tells us.

"Kent. Connor's sisters. Got it." Evan says. I nod.

"And don't forget to call her Megan instead of M'gann." Artemis remind. We nod.

"Okay. Let's rock this." Zatanna leads by example and get's out of the car. We follow her and enter the large house. A tall, muscular, african american opens the door.

"Connor! Megan!" He welcomes. He sees Zatanna. "What's up my favorite freshman?" He gives her a high five.

"Mal, these are my two younger sisters. This is Jetta and this is Evan. They'll be going to our school next year." Connor introduces us.

"Cool. I'll make sure they have fun at my humble abode." He smiles. We get inside. I realize I was smart to leave my coat in the car. This place is packed with people. The music is blasting. I feel right at home in the chaos of the party. Artemis takes me to the living room and we start dancing. Eventually, I figure out how to dance well from watching the girls around me. A boy approaches me.

"Hi, I'm Joey." He smiles. His blonde hair fights his tan skin. Almost as much as Kaldur. He looks at me expecting a name most likely.

"I'm Jetta." I force a smile, trying to be polite. His brown eyes look me over.

"Cool name. Want a drink?" He hands me a red plastic cup.

"Sure." I reluctantly take the cup and smell the contents. I do not smell alcohol inside. It smells sweet, like the soda from the mall. I drink the Orange liquid and smile.

"So do you wanna go upstairs?" He ask. He looks much older than me.

"What would we do up there?" I question. I honestly don't know.

"Something more than this." He reaches for behind me. I flashback to one of the scientists. I immediately grab the boys wrist and twist back. I hear a pop of the joint. I'm positive it is not broken.

"Do not touch me." I growl. Some people are staring.

"Oh come on, Jetta." I now regret telling him my name. He gets closer. I flash back to the scientist once again. The boy succeed in grabbing my posterior. I grab his wrist and flip him.

"Enough!" I snarl at him. "You do not touch me." The boy is obviously under the influence.

"Do you not like being touched?" He gets up. I give him a look that shoot fear into him.

"You will not touch me again." I order in a tone that immediately reminds me of Wonder Woman. He backs off, staring at my mouth. I feel my canines and shut my mouth. Forcing them to turn to normal despite my agitation. Someone grabs my shoulder. I grab their hand and turn to them. Before I can say anything rude, I see that it Connor.

"You okay? I was going to intervene but it seems you handled the situation quite well." He laughs.

"I'm fine. I just don't like being touched by people I don't know." I shrug.

"Understandable. You've only been in the outside world for a few days." He reminds me.

"Yes, well my preferences are shaped by my experiences at Cadmus. Now, If you'll excuse me, I would like to see that guy over there. The fluidity in which he dances should not be humanly possible and it's friggin amazing." I push past him. I hear his laughing. The guy dances like a robot. His brown hair looks perfectly windblown. His green eyes are unfocused and look around in different expressions as he dances. He sees me and nods his head. It's like something clicks in my mind. I know how he is dancing and I try it myself. Making small isolations in my chest and legs. Slowly copying him until my feet follow his as well. My arms begin to got. Moving about my body in a manor that pleases the people watching the guy and I. Then, all of the movements connect and I am just as fluid as him. The song ends and the guy give me a high five.

"That was cool, girl. Do you dance a lot?" He asks. I shake my head. "Really?" he looks at me in shock.

"Never tried dancing in general until I arrived at this party." I tell him. He looks curious now.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you before." He looks at me with interest.

"I'm Connor Kent's sister." I say on impulse. His eyes widen

"The senior?" He asks me. I nod. "So are you visiting or something?" He asks.

"Just moved here. I'll be attending the high school in the fall. Connor thought we should meet the upperclassmen before we came to the school." I inform.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" He is confused.

"I am a twin. Her name is Evan." I turn and point to my bronze haired sister laughing with M'gann.

"The girl with Megan?" He asks. "Well if her name is Evan, then what's yours?" The boy asks.

"Sorry. I'm Jetta, and you are…?" I put my hand out for an introduction. He shakes it.

"I'm Max. I'm a freshman this year. So I guess I'll be a sophomore when you come to our school." He introduces himself. I see Zatanna waving.

"Cool. Well, Max, it was nice meeting you." I give him a smile and proceed to approach Zatanna.

"You having fun?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I like dancing." I tell her.

"I noticed. You're frickin amazing at dancing, where did you learn to dance like that?" She asks me.

"I didn't." I frown. I think back on my file, Batman let me read it. It didn't say anything that could help me learn how to dance.

"Maybe you are just a fast learner." Zatanna shrugs. The rest of the night, I just dance and drink soda with the girls. I avoid the weird boys. At the end of the night, we return home. I take a shower and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Evangeline's Pov**

**Mt. Justice**

When I wake up, I put on a long, light pink t-shirt and light jeans. I leave makeup off and put my long hair into a bun atop my head. I look at the clock, it's nine a.m. I walk out of my room. Silence fills Mt. Justice. The only sound I hear is the small patter of my footsteps. I find myself in the kitchen. From my studies in Cadmus, cereal is a usual breakfast food for most humans, so pour a bowl of reese's puffs and sit down on the sofa. Everyone must be asleep still after the party. I enjoyed myself, talking a lot with M'gann and her friends. I turn on the TV and begin watching GBS News. There isn't much that's new besides the successes of the Justice League. There is shuffling in the kitchen behind me.

"Good Morning, Evan." Connor yawns.

"Good morning, Connor." I respond. He pours a bowl of cereal and sits down next to me.

"Did you have fun at the party last night?" He asks me. I swallow my bite of cereal.

"I did, thank you for asking. I really enjoyed meeting M'gann's friends." I tell him. It's enjoyable to have a conversation like this. Just relaxed and sugary cereal is involved.

"That's good. I saw Jetta having her own fun, I think she has found an interest in dancing." He smiles. I laugh.

"I saw that too!" I quietly exclaim. She really seemed good at it too.

"Maybe I'll find some music for her." He tells me as ha continues to eat his cereal.

"I think she would like that." I tell him.

"I can get some for you too, if you'd like." He offers. I smile and nod

"I would like that very much." I really like music too. He reaches for the remote.

"Do you mind if I change the channel?" He asks.

"I don't mind." I say and he immediately turns on Animal Planet.

"I didn't peg you as someone who who would sit and watch nature." I tell him.

"You peg me as someone who would." He remarks. I smile.

"She does doesn't she?" Jetta says as she walks in. I wave to her. She pours a bowl of cereal and plops down next to me. We all watch tv together. Just like siblings should. Over the course of an hour, other members wake up. M'gann and Zatanna come in.

"Good morning!" The girls chirp and make themselves some toast, letting my sister and I try some of it for the first time. As we all sit watching tv and eating cereal, Jetta's face lights up for a split second before she regains her careless expression.

"Batman is here. Used the zeta tube." She announces with her last mouthful of cereal as she gets up and walks to the mission room. I follow her with the rest of the team to greet him.

"Good morning, Team." He says before he turns to Jetta and I. "I have some things for the two of you." He says as he hand each of us a box with our names on it. I open mine. On the top everything inside is a laptop and a charger. I follow Jetta's example and sit on the floor to unpack. Beneath the laptop is a phone, earbuds, and a charger. I remove the phone and accessories to see a white and light green hero suit. It's sleeveless with elbow high while gloves and knee high white boots. I look over and see that Jetta has nearly the exact same costume, but black and bright blue. She touches the chest of the suit and the light blue detailing turns dark grey. I touch the chest of my suit and it turns black with dark green. so do the boots and gloves. I touch it again and it turns back to normal. I re-pack the box and stand up.

"So you are officially enlisting us in the team?" My sister asks.

"Yes. Next mission, the two of you are going." He tells us. "The phones are pre-loaded with all the contacts you'll need for now and the laptops are for exposure to social media." Batman seems agitated by social media.

"Basically the laptops and stuff we my idea." Robin says as he zetas in. The team laughs. Batman's comm beeps.

"I have to go. I'll be back later, I'm filling in for Canary for training." He says as he goes in the zeta tube. The team cringes.

"What's wrong with training with Batman?" Jetta asks. I have the same question.

"He is the equivalent of an olympic athlete and he has mastered fighting styles from all over the world. We are all screwed except Robin." Superboy grumbles.

"Well that's unfortunate." I tell him. He laughs.

"I think Black Canary has trained us well enough to atleast have a fighting chance." M'gann smiles.

"I doubt it. But maybe he'll go easy." Robin laughs as Zatanna takes her hand.

"Evan, why don't we try on our new hero outfits?" Jetta looks to me. I nod and get an Idea.

"And pick out a hero name while you're at it!" I tell her and we go change. When we come out Everyone greets us like we are new people.

"Lookin good!" Rocket says as she zetas in.

"Well, I think my project name fits. Beast." Jetta says.

"Mine doesn't. Besides, Light would leave a sour taste. I will be Flowra." I smile. Greenery and flowers grow around my feet.

"I like it. It's Perfect." Jetta tells me.

"Incoming communication from Watchtower." Robin brings up the holo screen.

"Justice League to team." Batman messages. "There is a disturbance in the South Pole…"

The end


End file.
